The Wrong Words
by mwto
Summary: He never thought that he would care about saying the wrong words. However he stood caring, and feeling the insatiable need to fix it. TsumexHiashi. Probably ooc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 _A/N: I fell in love with this pairing after reading like every fic of them on here. So I decided to write my own one-shot. R &R please._

He could not believe it. It was strange, new, and horrible. And most of all he felt lost as he stood there, staring down at the prints in the dirt. What had he done? How did he managed this? Why did it matter? He should have been happy, elated, and cheerful. But he was not. Instead he felt empty and foolish. Why did he even do it? He could not understand. He was so lost that he almost did not notice the other presence that had arrived. Actually he didn't notice until the voice called to him. So he looked up. He always noticed when his teammate arrived. Yet now he was so lost that he didn't notice him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Where's Tsume?"

"She left." Was that his voice? It was so dead. But of course it was. And he was starting to realize why. "I'm an idiot."

"Are you just realizing that?" his teammate asked. He always did that. Always knew what to say, and always knew what was going on without being told. It was good and always helpful.

So with a wry smile he left his teammate.

Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, and Hyuga Hiashi were the best team there was. No one matched their teamwork. Not even the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. To say it was shocking was an understatement. It was no secret that the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans did not get along. The Hyugas found the Inuzukas to be too wild and unrefined. The Inuzukas found that the Hyugas to all have sticks way to far up their asses. So the fact that their team, especially Hiashi and Tsume, had the best teamwork was amazing. And this was lifted even more by the fact that they were like their clans. Always bickering and tossing insults at each other.

However they never went too far. Either they would be stopped by comrades, or one would give up. They knew what would send the other truly over the edge without having ever said it, and they never went over that line. It was the only ethics they had in their bickering. But he had crossed that line. He had went over it. He had said the one thing he shouldn't have, all because he was too pathetic to control his emotions, as well as accept them.

But now he realized the reason. The reason why he always had to rile her up. A reason that lead to him needing to get to her, to apologize. Oh how he needed her forgiveness because he could not be without her. And oh how he would do anything to fix it. Needed to do anything to fix it. And because he was so desperate, it had taken no time to arrive at the Inuzuka Compound.

He didn't wait for an invite in or anything, not that they were the kind to care. One wrong step and you were a dog's dinner. So they were less strict about people entering the compound. However like any large clan, especially one that raised dogs, their compound was large. Luckily he had been there countless times, and thus knew the way to her home in it. It also helped that she was the future clan head which meant her house was positioned to have easy access to all of the compound. And so it took no time to reach it.

He had stopped at the door however. Last thing he needed was to upset her parents, assuming they weren't already searching for his head. So he did a quick survey with his byakugan. It was just her and Kuromaru. He was safe enough to enter the house, heading straight for her room, not even pausing as he opened the door and saw her.

His heart almost died at that moment. Inuzuka Tsume did not cry. She was strong. Stronger than him. He had cried more times than her. Of course one time was more times than her. Even Shibi had cried more than her. She was nice about it too. She never laughed at others for crying, and would help them hide their tears. But she herself had never cried. And yet as he stood in her room, standing across from her, he saw her tears for the first time. He knew the moment she gave no response to him, that he had hit the wrong spot. But this now showed just how wrong he was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance. With a single glare from her, her partner leaped at him. He didn't run or dodge. Instead he put his right arm up and let the large canine sink his fangs into it, uncaring of the pain coursing through it, or the fact that he was bleeding a lot. All he cared about was her. And oh was he determined. Which is why he spoke, standing there bleeding, and with a dog attached to his arm.

"I'm sorry." Her head shot up at those two words, her face reflecting her own shock. Apparently she didn't think that was the reason for him being there. But that wasn't enough. "I'm a complete and total idiot. I should have never said that. I didn't mean that. I never do. I just speak out of cowardice." Kuromaru let go and his arm felt a little better. Not that he noticed. He was too concentrated on her. However now he could walk forward and kneel before her, looking up with earnest eyes.

"I never understood before why I enjoyed riling you up, and why you infuriated me so much until today. Until I made a big mistake. Which is why I'm here. I'm sorry, so so sorry. I'm a coward that's been afraid of his own feelings. Afraid to admit the truth and thus I acted opposite to them. Inuzuka Tsume, I love you. And I don't care about you accepting those feelings. However I could not live with myself if you hate me. I need you, and I can't be without you. All I need is your friendship and I'll be happy because I love you. So please if you could forgive me, and I swear to you that never will I hurt you again like I did today. I swear I won't let anyone else do it either. Always I will protect you as your friend. So please, please forgive me. I can't lose you. Ever."

He saw her eyes slowly widen more and more as he spoke, and was dimly aware that sometime during his speech, he had started crying. He didn't care though. If she asked him to then he would sit in the middle of the village naked, crying, singing, whatever she asked. And to think it had taken some big mistake to realize these feelings. He was so pathetic. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was her forgiving him. That's all he needed.

"Why?"

This threw him off guard. Such a simple question, but he wasn't sure what she meant at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me? I'm not beautiful. I'm rough and lack elegance. I'm unrefined, and my language is horrible. Why would someone like you, love someone like me?"

He gave a small smile and chuckle. "You're wrong. There is no one more beautiful than you. You are kind to all and loyal of those you care about. And you are so caring too and protective. There is nothing more beautiful. Plus short hair matches well with my long hair. This way I have someone to be the guy to my girliness." The joke gave him his desired effect. She let out a small and short snort of laughter, and a small smile had appeared. But he knew that he had to make sure it stayed there, which he would do with his heart. He would keep spilling it. Always. Only for her.

"When you move, it is like watching a predator tracking their prey, and nothing is more elegant that the natural look of predator hunting. And you are refined in the ways of the wild, knowing more than most, and less than few. And your language is amazing because when it comes from you it is honest words, and it's blunt, and it's truthful. You speak straightforward and don't lie or hide who you are. Your language reflects you. And I love it. I love all of it because it is amazing. You are amazing."

The smile increased, and she met his eyes, tears once again coming to hers. His heart fell. He made her cry again. He didn't want to make her sad, and yet he did. "Hiashi." Her voice froze him, made him a slave to her. "I love you too. Which is why I forgive you."

He almost fainted, something she had caused him to do quite a few times. But not this time. He wouldn't this time because this was an amazing moment. So he forced down the feeling as she leaned down to him, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss, tears of joy between the two mixing. The kiss broke, and they reunited with more passionate ones. He was dimly aware of Kuromaru leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He was fully aware of Tsume pulling on his haori to get him to join her on the bed. He did, and soon they were kissing, he over her. Neither cared that they were crying, they only cared about each other. And it wasn't long before he felt her hand tugging at his robes.

"Tsume?"

"You don't want to?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I-it's not that. It's just-"

"We've wasted too much time bickering and fighting. And we're shinobi and jonin. We go on some of the most dangerous missions. I don't want to have any regrets if I die on one."

His eyes widened momentarily before softening, reflecting his love. His white eyes met her feral ones, both showing their feelings for each other. And then once again their love continued.


End file.
